


Faceless Stranger

by StarRoseColors



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Demons, Gen, Manipulative Bill Cipher, set after weirdmaggedon, what happened to Bill's family?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Dipper visits Bill's statue to find a girl.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Jill Cryptogram, Jill Cryptogram & Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Faceless Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and decided to post it in other places besides Wattpad. You can come visit me at either starrosecolors or starrosefics on Tumblr to see more!

There was a girl next to the statue.

Now thirteen, Dipper and Mabel had arrived early to Gravity Falls. School had gone out only yesterday, but their parents had been convinced- a difficult task after Mabel started showing her scrapbook- to let them pack early. The Grunkles were back to running the Shack for the summer, allowing Soos and Melody to visit her family in Portland. The spring had been cold, the chill entering the early summer.

Dipper had gotten up early, wanting to the check on the statue. And that was when he had found her.

She was blonde. Not golden blonde like Pacifica, but a light shade that was almost platinum, some pulled in a side ponytail. Dressed in a blue dress with a white belt that matched her white boots, her folded hands behind her back revealed bell sleeves. A shoulder cape that matched her dress had a high collar. She was staring at the statue.

"Hello?" He called.

She turned. "Hello." The girl looked young, around nineteen, an aura of content peace rolling off her. One of her blue eyes was covered by her hair.

She looked familiar.

"Have we met before?"

The girl shook her head, stepping aside a bit so they could stand shoulder to shoulder. "No, we haven't." She turned her gaze back to Bill. "Just think of me as a random stranger."

Dipper nodded. "Okay."

They stood in silence for a bit. Birds started to sing. There were the distant yells of gnomes. Morning had risen, leaving the odd trio in its silence. Dipper finally spoke. "Did you know him?" Grunkle Ford had said Bill had conned billions of people before his death. Maybe she had been a customer of his. 

"Yes. But not in the way you're thinking." She looked around the clearing. The sun had risen enough to paint everything in early morning gold "I can why he liked this town."

"I do too," Dipper said. (He shoved down the feeling that always formed when he found himself agreeing with Bill.) Not sure why he continued. "There's a lot of-"

"Magic?" She finished. "I know."

"You aren't human, are you?"

She shook her head. Before he could ask her more questions, a loud tell of "Dipper!" rang through the woods. Mabel was looking for him.

He looked up to see her smile turn sad. "You should go. I was a sister once too."

Dipper nodded, turning to leave. He glanced back to see her still gazing at the statue. Then he was gone, running into his sister. The twins laughed as they headed home together.

In the clearing, the girl listened to them laugh and talk. Her smile turned just a touch brighter, for a moment. It faded a few seconds later as she pulled out a blue rose, seemingly out of thin air. She set it in front of Bill.

_**Good to see you again, little Jill.** _

"Hello, William."

The shadows, surrounding the edge of the statue, reached for her. _**I like the look. Maybe you could-**_

"No."

There was silence. She turned.

_**Little sister...!** _

But she walked away, soon disappearing.

Like she was never there.


End file.
